1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, and more particularly to a horse-riding type exerciser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art of which applicant is aware is his prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,997 to Chen, issued Apr. 5, 1994. The foot rests are required to be coupled to the seat post and the support means by a seat post and a pivotal beam. The exerciser includes a relatively complicated configuration.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional exercisers.